


she was pointing at the moon but i was looking at her hand

by lonelyghosts



Series: but in the end it's always you [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, GAME OVER Timeline (Homestuck), also this is not a meenah or meenvris friendly fic tbh, i mean this is game over timeline what did you expect, implied jaderosemary, mentioned past gamrezi and roserezi as well as meenvris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: All of this feels like coming home.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: but in the end it's always you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	she was pointing at the moon but i was looking at her hand

**Author's Note:**

> more vrisrezi doomed timeline fics? more vrisrezi doomed timeline fics
> 
> uhhh warnings for canon abusive relationships (gamrezi) and me being very very critical of meenvris (vriska is 16 at the oldest when they get together lmao and meenah is nineteen at the youngest (if they age in dreambubbles then vriska is 16 and meenah is 22...) and thus it is an inherently fucked up relationship bc of the age gap) 
> 
> i wrote this cause ... i think it was arachonteur on twitter? said one thing that she didnt like abt vrisrezi fic was that there wasnt enough game over vrisrezi fics, which, fair imo. those that do exist are black vrisrezi (which sucks lmao quadrants are fake) so. here is some very delirious ramblings about game over vrisrezi reunion

This is all they need, really. 

Somewhere out there, dead friends are waking in dreambubbles, eyes smoothing over with blank white as they remember dying- permanently, this time. They are reuniting and apologizing and crying in each others' arms; Rose holding Kanaya and Jade and rejoicing at how solid their bodies are, whole and uninjured in her arms- no ash, no blood. Dave clutching Karkat's shirt as if not letting go would mean the end of everything again. Jane and Dirk and Jake huddled together, wondering where Roxy is. Hoping she joins them. Hoping she doesn't.

Terezi and Vriska don't need any of that. No words are necessary. If asked, both of them would refuse to leave this spot, the red square that a witch's shoes brought Terezi to, all the home that paradox space can give them anymore. 

What would Terezi be going back for? To a bunch of people she has never really met, who she cannot muster the strength to care about. To the boys who would never ever understand them, who could not understand the raw visceral animal grief of Terezi's body, her Faygo-stained mouth and scratched up back. Who could not understand the girl who held a sword and pronounced a judgement, whose own justice broke her. 

Rose understood; the wanting, the self-hatred. It burned in them both, two candles lit from both ends. Both of them, they who loved the people they lost, who hurt them and were hurt by them. Rose may not have killed her mother, but she felt just as guilty for it.

Two Seers. Two mirrors. They drank down poison together. Once, Terezi kissed her on the mouth in the haze of drunkenness, and afterwards they held to each other and could not stop themselves from quietly burying their faces in each others' shoulders and silently giving voice to their grief.

But Rose has the girls she loved and the closure she needed, and Terezi has hers. What would they say to each other, now? There is nothing that needs saying anymore. There would be a nod, a smile surprisingly soft for both of them, and that is not enough to move Terezi from where her arm wraps tightly around Vriska's waist.

And Vriska? Well, Vriska has nothing and no one. The army and her ancestor left her, and good riddance. Aranea is nothing like Mindfang, nothing like the woman Vriska idolized, and not in the good way. Tavros left her, which was probably for the best; neither of them have ever been their best selves around each other. Meenah left her for another version of herself, and Vriska's heart still smarts at that, stings and pricks her eyes with tears when she thinks of it.

There is not a single soul that remembers her fondly; maybe Kanaya, if she were lucky, but all her luck has been spent to get here, to the place where Terezi's head tucks into her neck and where she leaves kisses in the soft dark strands of Terezi's hair, hands trembling as she presses Terezi closer to her side, still in disbelief that Terezi- the real one, the one who killed her, the one that Vriska loves beyond measure and compare- is here by her side after a sweep and a half of waiting.

It's been so long, for both of them. Years of self-hatred; _I should never have killed her_ and _I should never have driven her to kill me._ A relationship with an abusive juggalo who tore Terezi down to the worst parts of herself, the ones she hated the most, until even the things she used to love about herself were disgusting and worthless. A relationship with a woman that Vriska still doesn't know how she feels about, where she eschewed everything she cared about for her approval, gave up everything, gave up on redeeming herself (for everyone she hurt, for the universe, for herself, for Terezi most of all). 

All gone, all past now. It doesn't matter anymore. They are in the broken place, where worlds crack and break apart in the sky. They both think the light is beautiful on the other's face. And god, it's been so long but it doesn't feel like it. Their hands still fit together better than any puzzle. Terezi's teeth are still sharp and her laugh is still hyena-edged, even if her cackle is a little rusty. Vriska's black lipstick smears easily, leaves marks on Terezi's mouth. Terezi tells her it tastes delicious. 

Maybe later, they will speak of the past three years, what they missed; but maybe they won't. All those memories are painful, anyways. Terezi burrows closer into Vriska's side, into the boniness of her chest, and Vriska welcomes it, sets her chin on Terezi's head, relishes in the closeness. This is the way things are supposed to be. 

The sky cracks and breaks above their heads. All of this feels like coming home. 


End file.
